


First Week as Five

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, This is just a fluffy oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Their first week as a family of five.





	First Week as Five

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY THIS IS MY 100TH WORK HERE ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

Looking up into the rear-view mirror, Wakatoshi smiled seeing Eita smiling down at their newest little addition. The Ushijima family had grown by one on May 11th and were now a family of five, with newly arrived little Amaya. 

Life was only going to get more chaotic from here on out (and no, that wasn’t because Satori was their next door neighbour); with taking care of a newborn and a set of active twins. Keitaro and Keiko were more than thrilled to have their baby sister finally coming home, after what felt like an eternity according to them. But that eternity was now coming to an end as Wakatoshi pulled up into their driveway.

Wakatoshi turned around in his seat, “We’re home, Amaya.”

“Welcome home sweet girl,” Eita greeted as he began to unbuckle the sleeping newborn.

“Did she sleep the whole way home?” 

The blond nodded, “The moment the car started to move, she was out like a light.” 

Wakatoshi chuckled while getting out of the car and turned to see their german shepherd, Ace, waiting in the window. The volleyball player shook his head in amusement as he opened the back door.

“Ace is in the window.” 

“Are the twins?” He asked, getting out of the car with Amaya’s bag in hand. 

“Surprisingly no. I was expecting them to be in the window waiting with him,” Wakatoshi answered while pulling the car seat out, “Satori might have found an interesting show to keep their minds off today.”

“Seems like it.” 

The couple looked down at the sleeping little girl and smiled. They still couldn’t believe they were a family of five now. It all felt like a dream, still. Wakatoshi and Eita leaned their heads against one another as they stared at their baby girl, how they were looking forward to seeing her grow.

But first things first, it was time to introduce Amaya to her big brother and sister. 

* * *

**Monday**

The first person, or animal, to greet the family when they walked through the front door was Ace. Happily jumping and barking that his favorite humans had finally returned home. It had been SO LONG since they’d been home, because they totally weren’t home that morning before heading back to the hospital.

Totally not.

“Hey there boy,” Eita greeted Ace while he rubbed the excited dog’s face.

“Arf!”

“We brought someone home to meet you,” Wakatoshi said while lifting up the carseat. The dog looked over and tilted his head sideways. The dog went up to the carseat and sniffed it, tilting his head to the other side. 

Why did this smell so familiar? 

“Ace, meet your new sister, Amaya,” He introduced to the confused dog as he turned the car seat around. Ace perked up and stuck his head into the car seat, beginning to sniff the sleeping baby. Amaya startled when she felt the excited dog’s nose touch her. It made her grunt before she began to cry.

“Oh no, someone woke up,” Eita cooed. Ace stopped and nuged the baby’s foot, trying to comfort her like he’d used to do when the twins had been babies, “Ace, give her the pacifier.”

“Arf!” The dog grabbed the pacifier by the ring and gave it to the crying baby girl. 

“Good to know he still remembers how to do that. It has been three years,” Wakatoshi chuckled as Amaya calmed down and stared at the dog in front of her in bewilderment.

The couple laughed at the display when they heard someone clear their throat. They stopped and looked up to see Taichi leaning against the wall with a lazy smile on his face.

“Welcome home, you three,” Taichi greeted them.

“Amaya, Uncle Taichi is here,” Eita said as Wakatoshi turned the car seat toward Taichi. 

“Hey there, baby girl,” The ginger smiled as he squatted down in front of her. “We’ve been waiting to meet you for a really long time. Did Ace wake you up?”

Amaya just blinked at him.

“Your big brother and sister are excited to meet you, so excited they couldn’t sit still.” 

“Speaking of Keitaro and Keiko, where are they? The house is very quiet,” Eita asked as he crossed his arms. It was too quiet, this wasn’t like the twins and it was far too early for their nap.

This was suspicious.

“Satori took them outside with Izanagi and Raiden to burn some of their energy off while they waited for you,” Taichi pointed toward the backdoor. 

“Then to the backyard we go.” 

\-----

The couple smiled as they watched their twins play in the backyard with Satori and his boys. They were playing tag and it looked like Satori was it, who was skipping around the backyard happily with the little kids laughing. Ace sat next to them as Wakatoshi set the car seat down and unbuckled Amaya, who had fallen back asleep. The sleeping baby girl grunted as she was handed over to Eita, who cuddled her close. 

“Are you ready to meet your big brother and sister, sweet girl?” Eita asked as the baby girl grabbed onto his finger. 

“Ace,” Wakatoshi said firmly, making the german shepherd sit up at attention, “Go get Keitaro and Keiko.”

And like a bullet, Ace took off and caught up with the kids and began to jump around.

“ACE HAS JOINED THE PARTY!” Satori exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air. “COME ACE! JOIN THEM AS THEY TRY TO CATCH ME! I’M IT!”

“ARF! ARF!” Ace barked while sitting down in front of the kids, who came to a stop.

“Ace! Come on! We gotta catch Uncle Sato!” Keitaro said.

“Yeah! We gotta catch him!” Keiko agreed with her brother.

“Arf!” Ace looked into the direction of the three adults and baby girl. The twins curiously looked into the direction of their dog and gasped.   
  
“DADDY! PAPA!” They exclaimed. Satori stopped and turned around to see the twins running over to Wakatoshi and Eita. He chuckled and watched as the twins hugged Wakatoshi.

“Did you bring baby sister?” Keiko asked eagerly.

“Papa has her,” Wakatoshi answered as he pointed to Eita, who squatted down. The twin’s eyes widened as they stepped closer to see their sleeping baby sister.

“Keitaro, Keiko, meet your baby sister. This is Amaya,” Eita said in a gentle voice, carefully moving the baby girl so her older brother and sister could see her better. The twins stared in amazement.

“She’s so tiny,” Keitaro excitedly said.

“She is, isn’t she,” Eita smiled. “You and your sister were that tiny when you were babies.” 

“Whoaaaaa,” Keiko leaned a little closer and laid her hand on the baby’s foot.

“She’s really little, Papa,” She said as she gently patted her foot. 

“Yeah, she is. Do you and your sister want to go inside so you can hold her?” Eita asked causing the twins’ faces to light up. They both nodded very eagerly, “Alright, let’s head inside.”

The twins rushed back inside and climbed onto the couch, both ready to hold their baby sister. Wakatoshi and Eita were right behind them with Taichi and his family also coming in. 

“Alright, who wants to hold Amaya first?” Wakatoshi asked, “And remember, you both will get to hold her so one after the other.”

“Me!” Keiko raised her hand up first.

“Okay, Keiko will go first and then you, Keitaro.” Wakatoshi said as the little boy nodded.

“Okay!”

“Alright Kakey, remember to support her neck like we showed you before,” The little girl nodded and held her arms out for her baby sister. 

Eita gently placed the baby girl in her sister’s arms and adjusted them accordingly. He stepped back and smiled softly at the sight of their eldest daughter holding her little sister. Keiko smiling from ear to ear as she held her baby sister for the first time.

“‘Toshi, please tell me you’re taking pictures.” Eita asked his husband.

“Don’t worry, I am,” Wakatoshi wasn’t going to pass up on this moment right here.

“We’re gonna be the bestest of friends. Me and Kei are gonna teach you how to play volleyball and we’re gonna be the bestest volleyball players like Daddy,” Keiko said.

“My heart is melting by the minute,” Satori whispered as he held his chest.

Amaya grunted as she made little jerky motions with her arms. Keikoo rubbed her thumb against the baby girl’s leg, which seemed to help as Amaya let out a BIG yawn.

“Kei, you put sister to sleep.” Keiko looked over at her twin.

“I will.”

“Looks like you found your nap time helper,” Taichi chuckled.

After a few minutes, Wakatoshi picked Amaya up from her sister’s arm and then moved over to Keitaro. 

“Support her neck, it’s not strong yet.”

“I got it, Daddy. I got it,” Keitaro insisted. Satori snorted, there was no doubt he had picked that up from him. Eita sent a glance over to the redhead. 

**“** Imma put you to sleep so you can get big and strong and not be cranky. That’s not fun and when you get big and strong, Kei and me are gonna play with you. Because we have been waiting for a super duper long time and you finally came home. And we’re gonna teach you how to play tag so we can get Uncle Sato,” Keiko explained to the sleepy baby girl.

“Keep talking to her, Keiko. She looks like she’s going to fall asleep any minute,” Wakatoshi encouraged. 

“Ace is our bestest friend and he will be your bestest friend too. He is very silly and likes to play with me and Kei. And he likes to run with Daddy and cuddle with Papa. And he likes to hide stuff from us, so watch out for yours.” 

“Well, she’s not lying.” Eita said as him and Wakatoshi looked down to said dog between them. Ace looked up at them in confusion. 

“Yeah, you.”

“Arf.”

It didn’t take long before Amaya finally fell asleep for her...they had lost count what number nap she was at for the day. Taichi and Satori said their goodbyes to give the family some time to bond with the little one. 

“Alright, let Papa hold sister while she naps,” Eita said as he picked up the sleeping little girl. “‘Toshi, can you go get my wrap.”

“Of course.”

“So what did you two do while Daddy and I went to fetch your sister?” Eita asked while Wakatoshi helped the blond put his wrap on to hold Amaya.

And the twins went on and on about what they did while they waited for them to come back. For a good two hours.   
  


* * *

**Tuesday**

“Kakey, Kei, do you want to go for a walk to go see Obaa-chan?” Eita asked as he walked into the living room. The twins looked away from the TV and both nodded. 

“That sounds fun. Are we gonna bring baby sister?” Keitaro curiously asked.

“Of course,” Wakatoshi responded, walking out from the kitchen. “Obaa-chan hasn’t met Amaya yet.”

“Then let’s go on a walk,” Keiko agreed as she jumped from the couch, “Ace, protect the house.”

“Arf.” Ace was going to take a nap instead while the tiny humans were on a walk. 

Wakatoshi’s family didn’t live far away, just far enough that the family could walk over if they wanted to visit. Which was an activity the family liked to do together when the weather was just right. Like today.

The twins eagerly put their shoes on and Wakatoshi made sure they had put them on correctly. 

“Are you going to hold Amaya or push her in the stroller?” Wakatoshi asked after putting on his shoes as well, grabbing the baby bag.

“We aren’t going that far. I’ll just hold her,” Eita answered as he swaddled the baby girl, “Are you ready to go meet your Obaa-chan, sweet girl? She’s been waiting just as long as we had.”

Amaya only yawned in response.

“I figured,” He chuckled, before he cradled her close, “Alright, let’s go see Obaa-chan.”

\------

The twins held hands as they made their way over. A habit that Wakatoshi and Eita had loved since the first few times they had started to do it. 

“Is she doing alright?” Wakatoshi asked, looking back at his husband to check on Amaya.

“She’s fine, ‘Toshi. She’s asleep,” Eita answered, adjusting the hat to protect the baby’s head. 

“She falls asleep so easily, very different from the twins,” Wakatoshi said, looking over at the twins as they happily walked along.

Unlike Amaya, who appeared to love to sleep like Eita did when he was a baby, the twins didn’t like to sleep. They often fought sleep, because there was so much to look at in this world. So often times, the husbands were up until the very wee morning hours to get them to sleep. They still would fight sleep, but were willing to go to bed when they were asked to lay down. 

\-----

“OBAANCHAN!!” The twins exclaimed excitedly and ran ahead of the two husbands.

“Hello Keitaro. Hello Keiko,” Wakatoshi’s Mother happily greeted her grandbabies. She seemed to have been doing some garden work, “How are the both of you on this beautiful day?” 

“Good,” They responded back in unison. 

“Obaanchan! Baby sister is home,” Keiko exclaimed happily.

“Yeah, baby sister is home! Daddy and Papa came home yesterday and they had baby Amaya,” Keitaro exclaimed as the elder looked up to see her son and son-in-law walking up.

“Surprise.” 

“Amaya said she wanted to come see her Obaa-chan today,” Eita smiled as he removed her hat to reveal her face. Still fast asleep.

“Oh my goodness,” The elderly woman said, coming closer to look at the sleeping baby girl, “Wakatoshi, that’s your twin.”

“That’s what we said,” Wakatoshi smiled as the baby girl yawned.

“Why don’t we head inside so I can cuddle my grandbabies.”

* * *

**Wednesday**

The rain was calming. 

A perfect time to take a nap with the sound playing in the background. This had been Eita’s favorite sound since he’d been a child; often being found watching the rain before it eventually put him to sleep. He couldn’t explain why the rain was his favorite sound, it was so calming and relaxing. It always put his mind at ease when he was stressed out about whatever. And now his favorite sound were his children’s favorite sound. 

Or at least the twins said they were.

Today, it was raining and Eita was sitting outside on the porch while rocking Amaya in his arms. Wakatoshi had some of the most perfect timing that Eita knew of. A week before Amaya had been born, the volleyball player had put up their new back porch swing. 

He watched the rain fall as he rocked the two of them back and forth, Amaya holding onto his finger tightly. Eita rubbed his thumb over her tiny hand, comforting her as the rain fell harder against the porch’s roof. He smiled down at her, she was beginning to look more and more like Wakatoshi each and every day.

“It’s alright, Amaya. Papa’s got you,” Eita spoke softly. The baby girl let out a big yawn and opened her eyes, looking up at her Papa.

“Did the rain wake you up? You aren’t like your brother and sister, this is their favorite sound.”

Amaya blinked at Eita before she caught sight of a wind chime behind them. She stared at it for a good few minutes, before Eita turned around to see what had caught her attention. He smiled at the swan wind chime.

“Do you see the wind chime, sweet girl? Your BaBa made that for Daddy and I when we first got this house,” Eita explained as he brought her up closer to him and laid her against his chest. She now was even closer to the fascinating looking object.

“BaBa wanted to make us something when we first told everyone we’d be buying this house. And he went to build us a wind chime and even went to a glass blowing class to make the swans. Because Daddy and I went to a school called Shiratorizawa and shiratori means swan. That’s where Daddy and I met and fell in love. 

“Maybe one day you and your siblings will be the next generation of Ushijima’s to attend Shiratorizawa and play on the volleyball team.” 

That would be nice. He could already hear Coach Washijou saying he wouldn’t retire until he had coached them. 

Eita wouldn’t put it past him.

“Papa,” Came a tired voice. Eita looked over at the sliding door to see Keiko stand in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and holding a pillow. “I’m tired.”

“Do you want go lay down with Daddy? Kei went to lay down with him.”

“I want to lay down with you and sister.” Keiko whined.

“Alright,” Eita smiled softly and got up from the swing, “Come on baby girl, let’s get you back to sleep. You’ll see the wind chime later.” 

Amaya kept watching the alluring object until she couldn’t see it anymore. 

Eita laid her in her swing and covered her up to her waist, before he laid down on the couch with Keiko cuddling close to him. Both didn’t take very long to fall asleep and Eita picked up where he left off in his current read.

He hoped to get in a few chapters before everyone would wake up.

* * *

**Thursday**

“Sounds like she isn’t planning on being a swimmer in the future,” Wakatoshi said as Amaya screamed her little head off. 

“Well, that’s one sport you don’t have to worry about trying to talk her out of playing,” Eita responded as he handed the washcloth over. 

“Thankfully,” Wakatoshi was set on raising future volleyball players. Eita would be happy to have volleyball players too, but he was a bit more open minded.

“Oh, I know. We’re terrible parents for having to bathe you,” Eita exclaimed as her cries grew louder, “How could we ever put your through all this torment for you to be clean.”

“Satori has really been rubbing off on you.”

“He has and it’s weird,” Wakatoshi snorted as he gently rubbed Amaya’s belly. 

“I know, Amaya. Papa made me wash you.”

“I will knock you into next week, Wakatoshi.”

“See what I mean?”

“Oi.”

“Why is sister crying?” Keiko asked as the twins and Ace stood at the door, curiously wondering why the baby was crying.

“She’s fine, don’t worry,” Wakatoshi reassured them as he began to rinse the baby off, “She just isn’t used to water. She’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure, Daddy? You’re big and break stuff easily,” Keitaro said, Keiko nodding along in agreement.

“Arf” Ace agreed with the tiny human.

Eita snorted and tried to hold back his laugh at the jab from Wakatoshi’s own son. The volleyball player just stood there as he let that sink and realized he had just gotten burned by a three year old. 

“...Thank you, son.”

“You’re welcome!” Eita snorted again as the family went into Amaya’s nursery to get her dressed for the evening. 

“Kei, do you want to pick out sister’s outfit for tonight?” Wakatoshi asked as Eita finished drying the baby.

“Yeah! Kei will help,” The little girl exclaimed as she rushed over to help Wakatoshi pick a onesie for the baby to wear.

“Daddy, Papa, what’s this?” Asked Keitaro as he entered the nursery with something in his hands. Ace tilted his head to the side in wonder.

“Let me see, Kakey,” Eita said after finishing putting on Amaya’s diaper. He squatted down as he showed what was in his hand. A small, black and dried looking piece of something laid in Keitaro’s hands and after a few moments of staring at it, Eita realized what it was.

“Oh uh…’Toshi.”

“Yes?”

“I think Amaya’s umbilical cord fell off.” Eita blinked as he took it from his son’s hand and looked at it closer.

“It must have fallen off during the bath and we didn’t notice it.” 

“Or you knocked it off with your big hands.”

“My hands aren’t that big- Eita stop laughing.” 

“I can’t help it. I need to tell Satori this.” 

Amaya blinked. What a strange group of people.

* * *

**Friday**

“After today’s game, Daddy will stay home with us to take care of Amaya for a while,” Eita explained as he was dressing Amaya. 

“Yay!” 

Eita smiled down at the twins as he picked up Amaya. Their youngest had arrived a tad bit earlier than expected; about two weeks too early. This meant Wakatoshi hadn’t gone on paternity leave just yet. So he had to play one more game before being able to spend a few months with his family. Wakatoshi loved playing volleyball professionally, but he also loved his family. Leaving early in the morning to catch the bullet train to Tokyo wasn’t something he looked forward to. Especially since Amaya was still so little.

Plus, leaving Eita to take care of three kids still made him worried. But as the blond had reminded him the previous night, Satori and Taichi  _ literally _ lived right next door. So if he needed some extra help, they would be over in less than a minute. 

Especially Satori. 

“Kakey. Kei. Are you two going to teach sister to cheer for Daddy when she starts talking?” Eita asked as they made their way over to the living room. 

“Yes! Because we’re Daddy’s good luck carms.” Keiko exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. 

“Good luck charm, Kei.”

“Yeah, that.” Close enough.

“Papa, does baby sister have a shirt like me and Kei and Ace and you?” Asked Keitaro, referring to their jerseys with Wakatoshi’s name and number on the back. Ushijima and 1. 

“She does for when she gets bigger. But she has this onesie that Uncle Tooru’s friend made for her,” Eita explained, sitting on the couch and showing them what they meant. The baby girl simply wore a white onsie with a big black and red number one on the back. Not enough room for  _ Ushijima _ , but it worked for now.

“Can she talk yet, Papa?” Keiko asked.

“Not yet. She’s still very little. In a couple of months she’ll start forming words,” Eita explained and turned on the TV for the pre-game coverage, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t start teaching her how to cheer.”

“Yeah!”

“Arf”

“Ace gets to cheer for her!”

“Arf” 

“Yes, Ace will cheer for Amaya,” He chuckled while looking over to the TV. “Oh. Look who’s on TV.”

“DADDY” They cheered upon seeing Ushijima on the TV screen. 

“And we’ve been hearing that you’re actually going on paternity leave after this match, is that correct?” A reporter was currently asking, causing the volleyball captain to nod.

“Yes. After this game, Oikawa will be taking over as a captain for a couple of months,” Ushijima confirmed, “Eita and I welcomed our third child about two weeks ago and she did come a little early. Thankfully she is very healthy and we aren’t having any problems.”

“And how has life been as a professional volleyball player, adjusting to three kids ?”

“It’s going smoothly. It is just the first week. But our eldests keep me active and all I have to do I say, ‘let’s play tag’ and we’ll run around the backyard for a couple of hours.”

“Do you think your youngest is currently watching?” The reporter asked as Wakatoshi looked at the clock right behind them.

“She’ll be more concerned about what's going on around her, like what our dog is doing to be honest,” The two men laughed. 

“Well, he’s not lying.” 

“So Ushijima-san, with the addition of your third child, do you think your luck has tripled?” 

“Of course. My children are my good luck charms.”

* * *

**Saturday**

Eita smiled at the twins eagerly waiting for Wakatoshi to finish filling up the pool. He snapped a picture of the twins pressed against the glass door, happily bouncing; waiting for the sign that the pool was ready. Ace was sitting in the middle of them, also excited for the pool to be filled. He loved the water just as much as them.

“Kei. Kakey,” He called out while making Wakatoshi a drink. The twins, and Ace, turned around when they heard their names,“Are you excited to go swimming with Daddy?”

“Arf”

“And Ace.” Of course he had to include this goofball too.

“Yes!” They exclaimed, “Super excited!”

“Papa! Is sister gonna swim with us?” Keitaro asked, looking at the baby girl, strapped against Eita’s chest. A common sight during this first week.

“No. She can’t do a lot of things just yet, loves,” He explained in a soft voice. They were very eager to include her into everything they did. It made him smile, “She’ll be able to play with you during the next summer.”

“Is she gonna watch us?” Keiko asked.

“She might,” He answered as he looked down at the baby. Maybe not, she had just fallen asleep again, “Depends if she wakes up from her nap.”

“Sister likes to take naps.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Eita had already explained that newborns couldn’t do much, all they could do was eat, sleep and poop. He finished up Wakatoshi’s drink, just as his husband flashed the signal through the glass, “Kakey. Kei. Daddy is giving the sign.”

The twins didn’t have to be told twice. They slid the door open and dashed outside, the dog close on their heels. Ace easily surpassed them and jumped into the pool. The kids giggled as they ran towards the pool.

Eita walked outside just a few minutes later with the drink in hand to see Wakatoshi putting the twin’s floaties on them. 

“Daddy hurry!” Keiko whined, “Ace is having all the fun.”

“Alright, alright,” Wakatoshi chuckled as he finished, “There.”

“YAY” The twins exclaimed happily and climbed up the ladder one by one to be able to jump into the pool. Ace happily barking that the tiny humans had finally joined him.

Wakatoshi watched with a smile on his face, hearing their giggles made him so happy.

“Good work, captain,” Eita complimented, walking up and handing him the drink.

“Thank you. It was easier to put up than Satori made it sound like,” He chuckled and accepted the drink with a grateful nod, giving both Eita and Amaya a kiss of thanks on their cheeks, “Thank you both.”

“Of course, it’s Satori. What do you expect,” Eita chuckled. 

“Daddy!!” The twins called out, “Come on!!”

“ARF”

Eita laughed and Wakatoshi sighed, but the volleyball player smiled nonetheless. 

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything,” He said, taking his shirt off and handing it to Eita. “Amaya, make sure to watch Daddy to see how he teaches brother and sister.”

“Wakatoshi, we’ve already determined she isn’t going to be a swimmer,” Eita rolled his eyes.

“If she’s anything like the twins, she’ll want to swim every chance they get and still talk about volleyball,” He responded while stepping into the pool.

“Touché,” Eita chuckled as the twins squealed in excitement.

The blond smiled and made his way back under the porch to watch them swim. Eita couldn’t wait until Amaya got older and more active to go into the kiddie pool and splash around. Or run around in the yard and trying to catch up with her brother and sister, thinking she was just as big as them. 

But he couldn’t help but wish she’d stay little forever at the same time. Newborns gave the best snuggles.

And actually listened (not to say the twins didn’t listen, but they had their moments).

Eita smiled down at Amaya, sleeping tight and gripping onto his shirt. He looked up to see his husband laying on his back while the twins and Ace pushed him around. And almost pushing him over the edge. He laughed when Wakatoshi noticed this and stopped it from actually happening. The twins giggled and Ace barked happily . Wakatoshi sighed, but laughed along. 

(He’d have to text that to Satori later on.) 

* * *

**Sunday**

Nothing was planned for today. No one was coming over for a visit. They weren’t planning to go anywhere. Just staying home and relaxing. 

The twins laid on the floor and watched whatever cartoon was on TV. Wakatoshi was getting in some baby cuddles with Amaya sleeping against his chest. Eita wareading with Ace having laid his head in the blond’s lap, making little noises as he dreamed.

It was calm, that was what Sundays usually were for them. Monday through Saturday was usually busy with whatever was happening. But they made sure they didn’t plan anything for Sunday, to have a day to recharge their batteries. 

Especially now with a newborn, who was letting out one big yawn.

“Oh goodness. Is someone tired from taking a nap?” Wakatoshi asked, looking down at the baby girl. She simply grunted in response, “Being a three week old must be so much work.”

Eita snorted. Sounded about right.

“Sister is trying to grow, Daddy,” Keitaro said, turning his head away from the TV, “Growing up is tiring.”

Eita snorted again. 

“You are absolutely right, Kei. Growing up is exhausting,” Wakatoshi chuckled along with his answer. He wasn’t wrong there.

“I like naps, but don’t like growing up,” Keitaro added. 

“We know, loves. We don’t like growing up and don’t like that you’re growing up,” Eita agreed, looking down at his twins and then to Amaya (who was now holding onto Wakatoshi’s finger).

“We’re gonna stay little forever, okay?” Keiko said.

“Stay little forever,” Eita smiled. 

He wished they could stay little forever. But for now, him and Wakatoshi were cherishing every moment with their children. 

Because before he’d know it, they’d have THREE Shiratorizawa volleyball players to cheer for.

Or that’s what Wakatoshi said at least.

…

And Coach Washjiou.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and this oneshot happened.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
